WHY
by latifadarkshapire
Summary: Pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya harus melewati masa-masa sulit. "Tidak mungkin aku suka bau darah."... "Aku akan datang jika kau memanggil..." "Jangan...!" SASUFEMNARU
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: sasufemnaru, author baru, fic pertama, bahasa kurang dimengerti, kurang kreatif dan lain lain.**

 **Gak suka**

 **Jangan baca**

 **Kesalahan penulis banyak**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : family & hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Read**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pertemuan..**

 **Jdarrr**

 **Jdarrr**

Suara gemuruh menggelegar, hujan yang sangat deras, angin malam yang dinginnya menusuk. Di balik derasnya air hujan yang mengguyur kota konoha, ada seorang gadis yang berlari menembus dinginnya air hujan. Tidak peduli akan tubuhnya yang basah dan kedinginan. Ia juga tidak peduli jika ia akan sakit nanti, karena saat ini pun dia sedang merasakan sakit yang amat dalam. Hatinya terasa tertusuk-tusuk. Matanya tak henti - henti menjatuhkan air mata yang tersamarkan oleh air hujan.

 **Brugh...**

Gadis itu terjatuh karena menabrak sesuatu yang keras namun seperti manusia. Orang yang Naruto tabrak tadi tidak terjatuh, hanya saja payung yang dibawanya terpental entah kemana.

"Aduh..." Naruto merintib kesakitan.

Orang yang Naruto tabarak tadi tidak peduli pada Naruto yang kesakitan dan barbalik untuk meninggalkannya. Naruto yang akan kembali berdiri kembali terjatuh. Sepertinya kakinya terkilir. Melihat orang itu akan pergi Naruto berteriak memanggilnya.

"Hei..! Tolong aku!" Pinta Naruto yang tidak dihiraukan oleh orang tadi.

"Hei...! Cepat bantu aku, gara gara kamu aku tidak bisa berdiri tau!" Naruto sedikit meneriaki orang tadi.

Orang tadi menyeringa sebelum dan berkata-

"hn, minta dimangsa ternyata..." Katanya setengah berbisik, jadi hanya orang itu yang bisa dengar.

Lalu, orang itu berbalik menuju ke arah Naruto. Ia menggendong naruto ala bridal style. Naruto tenang-tenang saja saat digendong. Ia tidak tau kalau bahaya sedang mengancam.

"Mana rumahmu?" Tahya orang itu.

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah!" Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"baiklah... aku akan membawamunke rumahku." Ujar pria itu.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Naruto adalah gadis manis dengan rambut pirang dan mata shapire. Ia adala putri dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato yang memiliki perusahan terbesar no 2 di Jepang. Ia memang anak dari orang kaya dan semua kebutuhannya terpenuhi. Tapi ada yang tidak ia dapat, yaitu kasih sayang orang tua. Kedua orang tua Naruto memang masih utuh, tapi mereka lebih fokus pada kakak Naruto yaitu Namikaze Kurama. Mereka lebih memilih Kurama karena Kurama memiliki otak jenius dan tak pernah terkalahkan kepintarannya. Sedangkan Naruto ia bahkan ranking no 1 di kelasnya saja tidak pernah. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak bodoh malah ia tergolong anak di atas rata-rata. Tapi ia selalu menduduki trangking 2 atau 3. Kenapa? Karena ada si rusa ( Nara Shikamaru) dan pangeran es (Uchiha Sasuke). Shikamaru sih masih bisa ia lawan, tapi si Uchiha itu tidak bisa dikalahkan selalu saja no 1._

 _Naruto selalu menyendiri di rumah, karena orang tuanya sibuk bekerja. Kalau pulang pun yang di pedulikan pasti hanya Kurama. Dulu saat masih sd Naruto juga di sayang dan sering diajak bicara. Namun menginjak sekolah di Konoha High School ia mulai jauh dengan orang tuanya, bahkan saat makan pun yang di ajak bicara dan bercanda hanya Kurama. Iri. Memang Naruto sangat iri pada kakaknya yang jenius._

 _Tapi hari ini adalah penerimaan rapot kenaikan kelas 10 ke kelas 11. Naruto sabgat senang karena akhirnya ia bisa meraih juara 1 pararel. Pasti orang tuanya akan bangga melihatnya. Naruto berjalan sambil melompat-lompat ria menuuu rumahnya._

 _Naruto pulang ke rumah saat sore hampir gelap. Sesampainya di depan rumah Naruto sedikit mendengar tawa yang cukup keras. Ternyata yang tertawa adalah keluarga besar Naruto. Naruto mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu untuk mendengarkan._

" _Wah... ternyata tidak sia-sia kau menggantikan ayahmu saat rapat." Ujar seseoramg yang sepertinya suara paman Narutob(Uzumaki Nagato)._

" _Iya, tidak seperti adikmu yang bahkan tipak pernah juara 1." Kata Kushina tanpa berpikir panjang._

 _Deg_

 _Naruto yang tadinya ingin masuk untuk memperlihatkan kalau ia baru saja juara satu langsung berhenti saat mendengar kalimat-_

" _Memilik kuram saja menurutku sudah cukup." Minato menambahkan rasa sakit di dada Naruto._

 _Naruto yang mendengar ucapan ibu dan ayahnya tadi langsung kaget dan meremat rok bagian bawahnya. Sakit rasanya jika orang tuamu membandingkan dengan sodaramu dan menjelekanmu. Wajah Naruto mulai memanas. Air matanya sudah menganak sungai. Narutopun langsung membuang tasnya dan berlari menjauhi kediaman Namikaze._

 _Hari mulai gelap, awan mendung berdatangan. Natuto masih terus berlari tidak memperdulikan apapun. Sampai hujan petir datang pun ia masih tetap berlari hingga menabrak seseorang dengan jaket hitam yang wajahnya tertutup tudung jaket._

 _ **Flasback End**_

Naruto yang digendong oleh pria tadi memper hatika wajahnya. Ternyadts ia adalah...

"Kau! Sasuke..." Pekik Naruto terkejut.

"Hn"

"Apa maksud hnmu itu?"

"Hn"

"hah.. percuma bicara dengan pengeran es." Naruto berujar pelan.

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke, Sasuke membawa masuk Naruto ke sebuah kamar yang di dalamnya bernuasa hitam dan merah.

Seram. Pikir Naruto. Kamar ini sangat rapi dan elegan, semua tersusun dengan pas. Meskipunaura menyeramkan tidak bisa hilang.

" Mandilah dulu nanti kau akan ku obati!"

"Iya, tapi kau tunggu di luar!" Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke.

"hn.. Kau pakai handuk dan baju yang ada di lemari." Ucap Sasuke sebelum pergi dan menutup pintu.

Naruto langsung menuju lemari dan mengambil sebuah handuk putih dan kaos polos berwarna putih, untuk bagian bawah ia mengambil sebuah jeans yang paling bawah. Selertinya terlalu kecil untuk Sasuke. Ia pun segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Langkahnya hati-hati, ia memegabg apa saja yang bisa digunakan untuk menompangbtuhuhnya hingga ke kamar mandi.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. Pakaian tadi sudah ia pakai, dan handuk ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan erambutnya. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke masuk membawa nampan berisi makanna dan kotak p3k. Rambut Sasuke terlihat sedikit basah mungkin ia baru saja mandi. Sasuke hanya mengenakan kaos hitam polos dan celana jeans.

"Duduklah!" Perintah Sasuke.

Naruto segera duduk di pinggiran kasur dan Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto. Sasuke mengobati luka Naruto dengan hati – hati. Sedangkan Naruto terkandang meringis saat luka di kakinya bersentuhan dengan kapas. Akhirnya proses pengobatan selesai dengan rapi. Naruto sedikit merasa sungkan pada Sasuke karena ia telah menolong banyak. Naruto ingin membalas budi kebaikan Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto.

"hn"

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku untuk membalas jasamu?"

Sasuke npmenyeringai mendengarnya. Ia lalu berucap.

"Aku ingin kau memberukan..." Kata sasuke menggantung. Ia lalu medekatkan wajahnya pada telinga naruto dan berbisisk.

"...darahmu."

 **Deg**

 **TBC or END**

 **Tergantung jumblah reviw. Semoga ff pertama saya lancar.**

 **Amin...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: sasufemnaru, author baru, fic pertama, bahasa kurang dimengerti, kurang kreatif dan lain lain.**

 **Gak suka**  
 **Jangan baca**

 **Kesalahan penulis banyak**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : family, hurt, dan vampire**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Happy Read**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ingin kau memberikan..." Kata Sasuke menggantung. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Naruto dan berbisik.

"...darahmu."

 **Deg**

Tiba-tiba taring Sasuke memanjang dan tajam. Ia mendekat ke leher Naruto dan...

"Aarrgghh..." Naruto menjerit kesakitan. Ia sesekali meringis ketika Sasuke menghisap darahnya dengan kuat.

" k-kau vam-pire." Tanya atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Naruto terbata karena kesakitan.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi karena ia terlalu menikmati darah manis Naruto. Pandangan Naruto mulai kabur. Keringat dingin bercucuran dan kesadaran Naruto menghilang.

Sasuke sudah puas dengan darah yang diminumnya hari ini. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Naruto. Melihat Naruto tidak sadar diri, ia mengira Naruto sudah tak bernyawa. Sasuke hendak membawa Naruto keluar sebelum mendengar suara Naruto.

"ugh.."

'ternyata jadi vampir.' batin Sasuke. Ya jadi vampire. Karena manusia yang darahnya dihisap oleh vampire darah murni jika tidak mati maka akan menjadi vampire. Klan Uchiha termasuk keturunan darah murni. Tapi kejadian masih hidup setelah dihisap sangat jarang. Namun, ini telah terjadi pada Naruto.

Lalu Sasuke membawa Naruto dalam dekapannya dan tiba-tiba ia dan Naruto menghilang bersama angin. Sasuke dan Naruto tiba-tiba saja berada di dalam kamar Naruto yang bernuansa orange. Sasuke menidurkan Naruto yang pingsan di ranjang.

Kenapa Sasuke bisa tau dimana kamar Naruto ? Karena Sasuke memiliki kekuatan untuk melacak sesuatu . Entah bagaimana ia melakukannya, namun itu adalah hal biasa bagi kalangan darah murni.

Back to story.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis pada Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian ia membisikan sesuatu yaitu...

"selamat datang dalam dunia vampire"

Kemudian Sasuke hilang bersama angin.

Keesokan paginya Naruto merasakan pusing luar biasa yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kemudian Naruto menuju kamar mandi. Ia menggosok gigi lalu mencuci mukanya. Ia terlalu malas untuk mandi. Meskipun tidak mandi ia tetap terlihat segar dan cantik.

Naruto lalu turun untuk sarapan. Ia terlalu malas untuk menyapa keluarganya. Biasanya Naruto akan semangat untuk menyapa keluarganya meski hanya ditanggapi dengan lirikan.

Naruto lalu mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah kursi. Entah kenapa maelihat hidangan yang tersaji tidak membuatnya tergiur meski dalam keadaan perut lapar. Naruto hanya melamun melihat makanan yang tersaji di atas meja.

Tiba-tiba Iruka(kepala pelayan Namikaze) datang sambil membawa tas Naruto.

"Naru-sama ini tas anda. Saya menemukannya di teras kemarin." Jelas Iruka sambil memberikan tas itu kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, paman."

"Naru-sama, selamat atas kemenangan anda." Iruka memberi selamat pada Naruto. Sedangkan yang dimaksud hanya menatap dengan tatapan bingung, seolah tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kemenangan Iruka?" Tanya Minato penasaran.

"Naru-sama telah meraih juara satu umum, Minato-sama."

"Benarkah itu? Syukurlah... tapi kau harus berusaha seperti kakakmu! Bla bla bla" Kushina menambahi.

'Seperti kakakmu... sudah kuduga.' Batin Naruto tepat sasaran. Naruto tidak suka dibandingkan dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan kakaknya.

Karena Naruto merasa jengah dengan perlakuan orang tuanya Naruto berdiri dan pergi menuju kamar. Entah mengapa ia merasa mengantuk sekali dan ia pun tertidur.

.  
.

Di tempat lain yaitu mansion Uchiha, Sasuke sedang meneguk cairan berwarna merah di gelas yang penuh ukiran.

"Aku akan datang jika kau memanggilku, dobe." Ucapnya entah pada siapa, karena di sana tidak ada orang lain.

.  
.

Naruto terbangun saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Naruto merasa lapar sekali. Tapi saat ia melihat isi kulkas yang akan membuat kita ngiler, tapi Naruto tidak selera dengan apa yang tersedia di kulkasnya. Akhirnya ia pun berniat untuk keluar untuk mencari makanan.

Setelah lama berjalan Naruto mencium bau yang sangat enak. Baunya manis dan menggiurkan.

"eum... apa ini? Baunya enak sekali." Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati bau itu. Lama-kelamaan baunya semakin enak membuat Naruto tidak sabar dan berlari menuju bau itu.

Sesampainya menuju bau tersebut Naruto membelalakan mata. Ia tidak percanya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Yang Naruto lihat adalah seseora...tidak tapi dua orang yang satu menggigit dan menghisap darah dari leher orang yang lain.

"Tidak mungkin aku menyukai bau darah..." Naruto menutup mulutnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Bagamana mungkin bau darah yang seharusnya anyir malah manis di hidung Naruto.

Mendengar suara Naruto orang... bukan vampire yang menghisap darah menoleh pada Naruto. Vampire tadi menyeringai sambil mendekati Naruto.

"Kau vampire tingkat rendah baru ya?"

Naruto diam saja tidak menjawab. Ia masih belum menerima apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Oh ya! Kenalkan aku adalah Sai. Vampire tampan tingkat bangsawan." Ucap vampire itu narsis.

Tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukannya. Ia masih berkelur dengan pikirannya sendiri. Lalu vampire bernama Sai tadi mengambil orang yang ia hisab tadi dan menuju Naruto.

"Kau mau minum darahnya. Lumayan manis lho..." Ucap Sai menggoda Naruto.

Naruto semakin merapatkan kedua tangannya dan hidungnya. Tapi usahanya sama saja. Ia masih tetap bisa mencium bau darah manusia itu. Naruto hampir saja tergoda. Shapirenya berubah menjadi merah saat ia bernafsu meminum darah manusia itu. Namun, irisnya kembali biru saat ia sadar kalau itu salah.

Karena tidak tahan dengan bau darah Naruto memilih berlari meninggalkan tempat laknat itu. Setelah berlari menjauh dari tepat tadi hingga bau darah sudah tidak lagi tercium.

Naruto menuju sebuah gang. Ia meringkuk ketakutan. Dalam hati kecilnya banyak pertanyaan yang ia tidak ketahui jawabannya.

Naruto mencoba mengingat ingat bagaimana ia bisa menjadi mahluk terkutuk seperti ini. Lama Naruto mengingat, ia pun akhirnya mengingat kejadian saat bersama Sasuke. Mata naruto berubah menjadi tatapan marah.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto pelan, namun menyiratkan kemarahan.

Saat itu juga muncul seseorang yang tidak lain Sasuke sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

"Aku datang dobe."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END**

 **Tergantung jumblah vote dan coment. Semoga ff pertama saya lancar.**

 **Amin...**

 **SILAHKAN REVIEW...**

 **Kurang lebihnya silahkan ditulis di kotak review**


End file.
